


I Can Wait

by pessen03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is feeling down, Experimental Style, Feels, Gen, I just love them, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV First Person, but it is Crowley/Aziraphale, can be read as platonic but why should you, forgive me for not being a good writer, literally everything is implicit so you might not even think this is ineffable, neither of them are mentioned by name, reads more like a poem than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: We were cast from the same mould, although long ago, perhaps even before the dawn of time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	I Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since 2010 (and I wasn't even good back then), but Good Omens has taken over my life the past year, and I've wanted to write again. 
> 
> This little thing was written in an odd situation and should be read with that in mind. 
> 
> We had an assignment in school where we were going to write a very short short-story after watching a short-film (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vub4R_MBG5U) 
> 
> Even though I was going to write about what I saw, it turned out Ineffable.
> 
> This was thus written in 4 minutes, no edit, no beta, probably not even good. But I wanted to share this because I want to get into the habit of writing again. Also, English is not my first language.
> 
> Thank you for your time!

We go through life without seeing the world around us. We all move like a dance but without seeing the people around us. It is evening, and we are moving slowly home from work. Who are we now when we shed our professional selves? Now that we may be ourselves? Who really sees who I am? Do I even see it myself?

But in the midst of this dance, we can notice someone else who, like us, lives in the world we share. The world we separate ourselves from. I pause in my mind. I stop walking mindlessly through the streets. I see you, waiting, perhaps without knowing it.

I want to leave my body behind and let my soul move unhindered. We were cast from the same mould, although long ago, perhaps even before the dawn of time.

I have seen the universe flourish and galaxies painted. I have been on earth every day without understanding why I was left here. I have been waiting. And, now, I want to know for what. We were cast from the same mould — you for me, and I for you.

We move towards each other; we leave the world behind. But there is a wall between us. We were cast from the same mould, but then I was thrown out while you were allowed to stay in the light and warmth.

But I can wait.   
We were cast from the same mould.   
I can wait.


End file.
